Kurt's Pot O' Gold
by Suckerpuncher
Summary: When Rory get's invited to Finn's house, he couldn't be more excited, the one thing he didn't count on was that he would become strangly fascinated with Finn's step-brother. Plz give it a chance.
1. Back to phase one

**So after seeing the way Kurt looked at Rory in Pot O' Gold, an idea popped into my head, and here's the result, enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Rory couldn't believe it. He was actually going to Finn Hudsons house. His actual house! Finn Hudson... He was Rory's Idle. And now he was going to his house. He couldn't beleive it when he was told that Mckinley High was Finn's school! He told his ma he was going to a friends house over the phone. His dad wasn't exactly that excited. But what can you do? When he left Brittany's house, he couldn't have been more exicted. He got into his car and he left. He got to the Hudons household. And he got out of the car... His house was way better than most of them in Ireland. He noticed that there were four car's in the... What to they call them here? Driveways? Yeah, so he figured that one was Finn's... One was his da's, and then he most have had two brothers or sisters. He knocked on the door, and who opened it surprised him. It was that Kurt Hummel chap. The one from New directions, and honestly, you know no offence intended... He was as gay as... Something really gay. There wasn't anything wrong with that though. That's one thing his ma always thought him. So he figured that Kurt and Finn must have been... But Finn has a girlfriend. "Hello" Said Rory.<p>

"Your that new Irish guy. Rory right?" Kurt asked and Rory nodded. "What can I do for you?" Asked Kurt.

"I'm looking for Finn Hudson" Rory said proudly. He was surprised that Finn wasn't as cool as he thought he would be. Kurt let a laugh escape his lips when Rory finished his statement.

"Yeah, he's upstairs, but round here... We just call him Finn... Come in" He said and Rory nodded his thanks as he stepped in. And Rory looked around in amazment. It just said homey. It was cosy, and along the walls were pictures of little Finn. And Little Kurt. And then more grown up pictures of the two. "So you and Finn are friends?" Kurt asked. And Rory turned to face him.

"I hope so... I loved him since I saw that video on Youtube. Well not loved him, loved him... But you get the idea!" Rory said and Kurt stared on in amazment. Since when are People so smiley? Kurt asked himself.

"Yeah I know how you feel" Kurt said. And Rory noticed the other boys cheeks go a bit red. Yep, there was something definatly going on between the two.

"So you and Finn are... " Rory said and Kurt finished his sentance by saying:

"Step-Brothers" And Rory nodded his head. (oops...) "Well nice meeting you... My boyfriends waiting for me" Kurt finished up their small conversation. And Rory noticed that Blaine guy in the sitting room drinking coffee and watching T.V. but still waiting on Kurt.

"And nice officially meeting you, Kurt" He said and waved as he went upstairs. He seen Finn in his room. Playing a X-box game. Rory knocked on his door, and Finn kept playing for a tiny while later, but then quickly turned his head to see Rory. He paused the game and invitied Rory inside. He sat on his bed, and Finn smiled at him. "I can't believe I'm sitting on Finn Hudson's bed.!" He declared not at all ashamed of how geeky he must have sounded.

"Urgh... Thanks dude, but honestly... People round here just call me Finn" Finn said a little uncomfortably.

"Yeah, your step-brother just told me that as well" He said. A little smile creeping across his face, for some reason... That he really didn't understand. They boy besides Finn and Brittany were the only one's who were actually nice to him since he arrived at Lima, Ohio.

"So, you met Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind me asking... What's the story with him?" Rory asked. A little curious... He already knew everything about Brittany, he knew a little about Finn... and he knew this and that from others but he didn't really know anything about Kurt.

"What's his story?" Finn asked a little confused. Rory nodded. "Well he's gay, I'm sure you already noticed that" He said and Rory nodded. "You haven't got a problem with gay dudes do you?" And Rory shook his head. That never really entered his head about gay... Dudes. He never really got what the book whoop about them. All the arguements and all... But he just never really got it.

"Me? No. I knew a few gay people back in Ireland... I'll tell they were gas!" He said.

"Gas?" Finn asked confused.

"It's Irish for Funny, well not actually Irish, I'm not really sure what the Irish for funny is to be honest" He said and Finn nodded. They soon got off the subject. And they started playing the X-box. And then they were talking about glee. And then football... Rory thinking it was the soccer version, and Finn thinking it was the American football version, so they kind of got their wires crossed. And after that they just did... Stuff. Nothing really special. Rory stayed for Dinner, and he got to knew Finn Hud- Finn's ma and step da. They were nice people. And he got talking to Blaine and Kurt, all things they seemed to talk about Kind of confused Rory, they were talking sometimes about musicals, and Rory liked musicals, but some of them were a bit crappy for his liking. Then they were talking about their dad running or office. And Rory didn't really know to much about that stuff. So when dinner ended, he saw Blaine leave, and he decided that it might as well go home, trying not to impose.

He said his good byes. And he went out, he looked for the keys of his car, but nothing. He didn't find them, when he looked inside. He saw the keys were still inside the car. Stuck in the hole. Rory slightly cursed under his breathe. He looked back and saw that Finn had followed him out. "Man that sucks" Finn said. And he went back inside and came out with Finn's step da and Kurt. They looked inside and Finn's step da finally suggested, after a long wait that:

"Listen, you should leave it here, I'll get some stuff from the shop tomorrow, and you can come back in the morning" He said and Kurt raised his hand.

"I could take you" Kurt said and Rory smiled.

"I'd love that" He said and Kurt led Rory to his car. They both got in. And Kurt put in the street name for Rory's address.

"You can put in some CD's if you want to" Kurt said, and Rory shook his head. "Why not?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, for some reason, I just like talking to you" And Rory couldn't explain it, he really did like talking to Kurt, even though he really did have one or two - short - conversation's with him. Kurt smiled at Rory's coment. Rory noticed it, and he also noticed that he went a little red.

"You're not half bad yourself" Kurt smiled drving at a steady pace. Thank God Kurt had that GPS it was a wonder that he got to Finn's house in the first place. So him and Kurt found something in common. They both said that they like U2, Rory didn't get it, all the people in America, or most, or the people he'd met anyway, lover U2, but for some reason, almost everybody hated... Seriously! It was funny how things like that somehow happened. So when Kurt finally reached Rory's house, they were both almost saddedend that the car ride was over. Rory got out and said his thanks to Kurt, and he walked into Brittany's house, which Kurt had almost forgotten about, he didn't even need the GPS.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked on as Rory closed the door behind him, but not without one last look at Kurt. "Oh no" Kurt said without thinking about it. Thic could not be happening not after what he'd learned in the past. Not after having a boyfriend. This really couldn't be happening! Kurt had a crush on Rory. And if there's one thing Kurt knew, it was that there's a reason why they call it a 'crush'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So if anyone gives this a chance, please review:)<strong>


	2. Slushie Facials

**I was surprised at the surprisenly amount of people who like this pairing as much as me! Anyway Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Rory had to admit it, America was way different from Ireland. Some of the subjects in school, he didn't even know about. Some things in the subjects he didn't get all. Especially American history, in Ireland, nothing really ever happened in Ireland back in the day, one or two things happened, so he didn't learn that much about Ireland mostly other contries, but all the things that happened in America, almost freaking everything, and people from America did learn this stuff since like first class, or in America first grade, well let's just say Rory was confused. And there were more classes than there were in Ireland. Which means more books, that he had to carry. He held them tightly. Walking through the crowded hallways that he was slowly getting used to. Rory got his books in one arm, looking down into his shoulder bag, about to put his books in his bag, when some spa of a football player knocked him into a wall. Spilling his books everywhere, the only thing is, that here, in America, no one gave a damn about him. So he had to do it all on his own. It wasn't the toughest thing in the world to do, but for God sake it was bleeding annoying. He bent down, and reached a hand out for a book, but another hand reached it and got it first. He looked up from the hand, to the face and saw the one and only Kurt Hummel "Need a hand there?" Kurt asked, smiling. Rory smiled. There was something about that boy that just made him... Smile. More than usual. The boy was so unusual though... Some of the clothes he wore, the way casper the ghost couldn't touch him with his pale skin. His voice... Well it was higher than the usual boys that went through puberty, but Rory liked his voice. It was unique. Like Kurt himself. And his singing voice, wow! He heared him the day before when he was in Finn's house for the first time with Blaine, in the next room, practicing for the musical.<p>

"If you wouldn't mind" Rory said and Kurt bent down. They started rooting around for the many books. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you helping me? You don't have to you know. But again, not complaining" He said scooping up his Algreba book. Urgh, Algerbra it was confusing enough back at home, now... Well there wasn't really much a difference, but it was still somehow harder, maybe it was just because he was feeling a little homesick so his mind was somewhere else.

"I know what it's like to be treated like your the scum of the earth. Just for being different. I don't like the idea of someone else having to go through that" Kurt said, scooping up two or more books. Rory couldn't help but admire the chap's spirit. He was too nice. Back in Ireland... Well where he came from it was worse than American people, only people dind't slag you... Or make fun of you because you were Irish (obviously) Rory started wondering when 'how many times he thought back in Ireland.' "So, the car ride last night was fun" Kurt said.

"Yeah, I know... I never had that much fun just driving home, and tell your da thanks for helping me with the car" Rory said, and Kurt smiled at him again. Rory could tell that he's been through a lot. He could read people. That's why he really wanted to get Brittany's Pot O' Gold. He could tell she was really sweet, and funny, and honest... even though her light bulb upstairs was faulthy, he was really nice. But besides that, there was the obvious reason why he wanted to shag her.

"I'll do that" And Rory was surprised that they were done. Rory stood up, as did Kurt. And Kurt handed him his books. Their hands slightly touched, and there was a BIG differenct in the two. Kurt's hands were pale cold, where on the other hand (no pun intended) Rory's were tan-ish, and they were seriously warm for soom reason. And Kurt handed him his books, the bell rang. Rory groaned. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked. And Rory opened his tightly shut eyes. To look at the amused but slightly concerned face.

"I've got to face my dreaded fate" Rory said looking for one of his books.

"Sorry?" Kurt asked, confused, as peole bustled and hustled around them.

"Alegraba" He said and Kurt nodded. Concerned not any more. But amused, almost holding in his laughter.

"You know, I'm actually really good at Algreba... I could, like, tutor you or something" Kurt offered and Rory nodded. Needing the help but also for whatever reason, wanting to spend time with the boy. It was funny and confusing. He wanted to spend time with a kind of stranger, he took Finn's advice for not asking random people to be his friend, but he was finding it harder with this one particiualar guy.

"I'd really like that, Kurt" He said, and they both went their seperate ways.

* * *

><p>Oh no! Why the hell did Kurt have to do that? Hell, why the hell did he have to ask if he needed help picking up his books. But he meant what he said, because he couldn't stand the thought of other people being bullied. But still, having Rory at his house! He couldn't do that! Not to Blaine, not falling for another straight guy. After Finn, he couldn't do that to himself again. But, you know, you can't help if you had a small crush on someone, okay maybe not that small, but like hello! A crush is a crush! Kurt couldn't help it, I mean lets face it, for geeks, everyone in the glee club were surprisenly sexy. For losers like. And then there was Rory, Kurt couldn't define it. It was just, he was so... gullable, and funny, and fun to be around. And the list goes on and on. Kurt couldn't just let this fade away, because after who knows how many weeks of crushing on Finn, it took Finn calling him a 'fag' to get him to stop liking him for God sake.<p>

But Kurt had a pretty good reason to think that Rory would never call him that. Which for some reason, Kurt was torn on. Like yeah, it hurt being called that, but in the end, one second of being hurt, was better than who knows how many weeks of drooling, and betraying Blaine, and everything that would come after that. But right now, like jesus, he really just couldn't do that! But c'mon Rory... To be honest let's face it, he's a hunk and a half. And now he's coming over to his house, fantastic!

* * *

><p>Rory was in his algrebra class, the last class before lunch. And guess who sitting next to him, Finn Hudson. And considering that Finn was a senior, and Rory well wasn't. Finn had to be a little bit stupid. But you know, still... He tongue kissed a girl on stage for ten minutes. It was allowed in Rory's opinion. The teacher was talking but Rory didn't understand a word she was saying, now he knew how Brittany felt when he started talking. Finn started whispering to him. "Hey, did something happen to Kurt on the way to Brittany's place last night?" He asked, and Rory quirked an eyebrow. He didn't remember that. Hell he had fun on the ride home. The both of them did. Rory whispered back:<p>

"No, nothing. Why?" Rory asked, feeling a lot out of the loop. He didn't understand, Kurt seemed alright today. Did something happen last night? Was Finn just messing. Or what the hell was going on. Maybe he just stop tinking and listen to what he was going to say.

"He came home last night, a little... I don't know, just with a frown, and he wasn't eating anything for desert, he just went up top his room... Just I don't know, thinking or whatever, when ever something like... Bad happens, that's what he does" Rory had think, did he say anything to offend Kurt? Did he make him upset? Did he slag him over being gay? No, he didn't think so. No, he was sure he didn't. And hell no. Being gay made Kurt all the more interesting. He wouldn't ever slag him over it. So, Kurt just must have something going on. Maybe he had a test, and forgot to study or something, so he went up to study, or something. Rory always panicked when that happened, because his ma and da would kill him if he get's really bad tests, they didn't mind it everyone once and a while, but test after test... He would get given out to, then like grounded, maybe even his da would like slap him in the back of the head or something. So, yeah, that might be the reason. A really bad reason. But maybe not to Kurt. Rory had a feeling it would come up eventually, secrets somehow always come out. No matter how hard you try and hide them. It happens. A lot.

"Don't know Finn, maybe something happened after I went home. But you should ask him. He'll probably tell you" Rory suggested but Finn shook his head. Oh America, it was all just one big ole T.V. movie. No offense to America though.

"No, he won't tell me. The only person he ever really talks to about his feeling and junk is to blaine. Maybe he'll know" Finn said, and Rory nodded. Getting back to moaning about Algrebra. The teacher was in the middle of explaining how you do some sums, when the bell rang. Rory got up as the teacher told them what to do for homework. And then he left. He put some books in his locker. Brittany came up to him looking a bit depressed.

"Rory, I'm sorry I got mad at you for pretending that you were a leprochaun. I realise now that you were only doing it to make me happy" She said and she handed him a slush puppy. Or a slushie as they call them here. He smiled. "This is my apoligy present" She said and she handed it to him.

"Did you come up with that all by yourself?" He asked. And Brittany looked at him, that same expression as always.

"Lord Tubbington told me I can't tell you that he told me to say that, if that's what your asking, because I barely understood what yous said" He took the slushie from her hands with a smile or gratitude. Maybe he won't get into her pot of Gold, but at least he would still be friends with her.

"Thanks Brittany" He said. And he hugged, when they split apart, they went their seperate ways. And then he made his way toward the cafetaria. The halls were absoulitly empty. Until he turned a corner. And saw that Kurt was conered by three or four whatever you call them in America. Jocks. Kurt looked really pissed off, and annoyed, but with a hint of fear. He saw Rory for a second. Their eyes might but Kurt quickly shook it off. Dealing with the problem at hand.

"Listen here gay boy!" Said one of them. Rory had to do something. He looked in his bag, nothing to help them out. Then he remembered the slushy in his hand.

"Hey!" He said and they all turned around to face him. Okay, intimadating much. He looked at them, and then he gulped. Oops. "Leave him alone" Rory said and Kurt slipped past them and went beside Rory.

"Well, if it isn't Mexico" Another one of the jocks said.

"Rory, quit while your ahead" Kurt whispered to him. And Rory wanted to, but it was this kind of never back down kind of thing.

"What are you going to do about it, Irish" Came the first one again, and Rory had a pretty good feeling that none of them even knew how to spell Irish. So Rory took a deep breathe, and he could feel Kurt's hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him away, when like a twitch, his arm with the slushie just pushed out, and the slushie somehow went in all three of their faces. The second it left the cup, Rory had that feeling in the middle of his stomach. He could hear Kurt gasp from beside him. But the shock on all of their faces, was priceless. And it's true what they say, you never have a camera when you need one. Kurt's hand was still on his shoulder and it slightly started to shake. This was not a good idea. What the hell happened to that safety in the school thing with that Santanna bitch and some other Jock. The one time he needed them, they weren't around. He turned his head and saw that Kurt was even whiter than usual. Yep, the fury was about to be unleashed. The pit in his stomach, just got emptier. And right at that moment, he though 'Screw never back down' so with a quick motion, he grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and ran while saying:

"Kurt C'mon" And they both ran. While hearing the jocks rant behind them. They ran for their freaking lifes, and they turned a corner, and they saw an emrpry class room, so the ran into while they were out of sight of the jocks. They locked the door behind them. And then started giggling as the Jocks ran past the door. They both slid down the wall, both still laughing. And both still holding hands. "I can't believe I actually did that!" Rory said after a long wait of giggling. Both still actually laughing their heads off. Rory noticed that somehow, Kurt's head ended up on his shoulder, he didn't mind, and he didn't think that Kurt even realised it. It was surprisenly nice to be honest.

"Oh my God, you are so dead!" Kurt said still giggling. "Don't worry, I'll... Get Finn and Puck and Mike and all the other guys to help you out" He said. And Rory still laughing thought that they wouldn't stand a chance. I mean yeah they were strong and all but none of them really screamed BAD. The weird thing was that Finn told him that Puck was a badass, but then got whipped by some girl. Ha. "Oh... Oh... Jesus, did you see their faces, my heart's still racing!" He said, still giggling. Still clutching Rory's hand, and again, Rory didn't think that Kurt realised it, hell he barely realised it. He was sweating a bit. Just a bit. Kurt stoppeed giggling a bit. And then a lot. They were missing out on lunch here, but he really didn't give a damn, "So about the tutoring" He began.

"Yeah, about that, I think we should do it at your house, whenever I saw anything about it maths to Brittany she starts crying" Kurt nodded.

"So around Five o'clock?" Kurt asked.

"Okay then" Them both were still laughing, and Kurt began to realise were his head was. He began to take it up, but Rory interupted. "You can keep it their if you want. I kind of like it" He said, and Kurt put his head back down, their hands still intertwined. But what they both didn't notice was that Blaine seen them through the window in the door. He seen mostly all of it. Looking kind of heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. <strong>

**Bad cliffhanger, I know, but still. **

**Like every single story on this site. PLz review. They make me happy. **


	3. Tutoring Session

Crap! Why did Kurt have to be so stupid? This was like Finn all over again, and everyone in glee knew how that turned out. Proabably more people knew about that. And know he was inviting Rory over for tutoring. Oh, nothing could go wrong. That's what he wanted to believe. That's what he wanted to happen. But of course, stuff like that never happened. Jesus Christ, since he started glee club, his whole life has been one long endless T.V. drama. A really bad one called the Rachel and Finn show. But now, he really had to make sure to focus on Algebra. Yeah, that's it... Algebra. Just focus on teaching him on how to do that. Then he should be alright. It wasn't even dark yet, he was looking out his living toom window, the bright light giving him a little warm feeling on his face. And in the pit of stomach, knowing that he was going to be alright. He turned his attention to the clock on the wall, it was almost five... Like two to five. Rory would be here any minute. He went into the dinging room. The only really good table in the house. And then, what he saw make the pit in his stomach go back to black. And empty. Carol was making dinner, and she had this thing OCD thing about putting all the plate's out first. And she usualy put the radio on full blast... And the kitchen was right next to the dinging room. So, it would be impossible to study and to work there. He walked into the kitchen and Carol turned and smiled to him. "Yes, Kurt?" She asked, that smile on her face.

"Are you cooking right now?" He asked. And Carol nodded. Kurt groaned. This is not happening right now. Jesus Christ, this couldn't happen to him. He went through hell last year, and now... He would go through... He didn't know, withdrawl or something.

"What's wrong?" Asked Carol. A concerned tone. Kurt had to wonder how adults decided to things at the exact wrong time. Like now for example.

"This new guy from glee is coming over, and I need the dinging room to study. And I know how you get when you cook, so I really need to figure something out, in two minutes, because there's no other table in the house!" He said, and then he took a breathe. Carol quirked a dissbelieving eyebrow.

"Is that it? Just do it on your bed" She said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. She was not a gay man, she didn't have any idea that yeah, he was like all girly anc crap, but at the same time, mega horny. Oh wait, he didn't tell her that he was the CUTE new guy in glee.

"I may have left out one tiny detail. He is the cutest thing since I met Blaine, and now, I really can't have him in my bed, because I'm a teen... I HAVE NEEDS! And right now... I don't think cold turkey is the way to go" He said. "Do you know what it's like to be with someone but still have a hot guy in your bed? When you're supposed to be studying? Things go wrong!" He said, dead serious, and Carol smiled, and outstroutched her arms, and Kurt went in for the hug.

"Oh, honey. You'll be able to control yourself" They split apart. "But, besides Blaine, and your dad of course. Is he cute?" She asked. Kurt sighed.

"Understatement much? But, I'll control myself. I hope I'll be able to anyway" And then there was a ring of his bell. He mean's the doorbell. That other just sounded dirty, it was funny, in Kurt's horny little head anyway. So he went to answer it. And who else could be at the other side but:

* * *

><p>Rory waited outside ther door, book pencil, pen, rubber and all in his bag. He waited a minute, when the door opened, and there Kurt stood. Smiling. As per usual. Rory smiled to him. "Hi Kurt" He said, and Kurt directed him into his house. Rory still had to look around in amazement at the beauty of the house. All the pictures. The many rooms. And for like the eightieth time, stuff like this didn't happen in Ireland. Well, maybe, but with all the posh kids only.<p>

"Hey, Rory" He said and they went upstairs. "Sorry, we're going to have to do it, in my room, on my bed, because the dinging room is off limits. That alright with you?" He asked, even though he was alreayd up the stairs. Rory still nodded, just a few septs behind Kurt.

"That'd be great"

"Yeah, but your going to have to take your shoe's off. I have this thing about sleeping on dirty things" And Rory noticed that Kurt was wearing pink socks. That really didn't gow ith his outfit. Kurt noticed and rolled his eyes. "They're not mine! They're Carol's I was late for school today, and didn't really look were I was going when I took the pair" He said and Rory smiled.

"I wouldn't have said anything. If they were yours" Rory said. Kurt couldn't help but let the biggest smile across his face. Oh, why did that boy have to be so cute? And so nice? Jeez! If he was a football player and a homophobe, Kurt wouldn't have had this problem. But then again, Kurt didn't like that idea, anymore than this one. And he walked into Kurt's room. Besides the fact that there was a nightstand with lots of hair care, skin care, after shave (even though Kurt didn't shave, because if he did, he was an expert) all that stuff in one place. You really wouldn't guess that it was a gay boys room. The walls were white. There was a good view out of the window. Honestly, and Rory felt bad for thinking this, but he thought there would be all, Gaga, Brittney spears, justin beiber. "So... No Beieber pics?" Rory asked. Messing. But the look on Kurt's face was priceless.

"That little Twirp? He's a dickehead!" Kurt said, and Rory almost gasped. Almost. Kurt got onto his bed, and Rory sat beside him. They were both lying in the same posisition. Flat on their stomach. A book in the middle between the two. Right next to each other. Kurt couldn't help but pause for a second. And Rory noticed it. He wondered what was going on in that wonderfully weird head. When was that last time Rory said something was wonderful? Not important. Kurt was facing him. "Do you have any problem with this?" Kurt asked. Rory didn't know what he was talking about? Someone tutoring him? Why? Was it like supposed to make him feel like an idiot or something? Or was it something else all together? Rory didn't know.

"Problem with what?" And Kurt actually laughed. Rory didn't get the joke.

"The fact that your all alone, in a bed, with a gay guy?" He asked. And Rory shook his head. Hell, if Kurt didn't have a boyfriend, he'd probably hold Kurt's hand all the way through it, just to make sure that Kurt knew he was telling the truth. But knowing his luck (which is funny thinking that Brittney thought he was a leprachan) Blaine would catch them. And Probably kick the crap out of him. Rory was a lover not a fighter, but if he wanted to be a fighter, than by god... Well, let's just say, it wouldn't be pretty. But Rory was actually shocked by Kurt's question.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I have no problem with gay fella's? And besides, you have finn, Artie, Puck, Mike... They all don't care that your gay. Why should I?" He said and Kurt sighed. Rory had a feeling that this was going to be a long story.

"When Finn and I first moved in together... Things were complicated. We had a little disagreement. Words were said, that we both wish weren't. And well... Things were different. But then the wedding came and he did prove to me that he was the brother for me. And Artie, we knew each other a long time, we used to be best friends. But than, he had his accident, the same time around when my mom died. We just broke apart. So when I did come out... He wouldn't have said anything. He couldn't if he wanted to. Puck... Well, Puck... He doesn't mind me at all. Anymore. But he used to do and say horrible to stuff to me. And Mike I don't really talk to. So, either way. You're the first person to ever really except first time round" He said and smiled. And Rory was right. Long story it was.

"That's really sad" He said. And then he smiled. "But on the bright side. You do have lots of girls that excepted you!" Rory said, and Kurt laughed. He always did laugh around Rory for some reason. Rory just thought he was a funny guy. Then again... He was never exactly the class clown.

"So, anyway... Homework!" Kurt said. Rory snapped into focus. As Kurt started explaining. Rory couldn't explain it, Kurt was just a really good teacher. He'd never had such a good teacher before. He was better than his actual Algebra teacher now. Ha. That was funny. So as Kurt was explaining. Kurt's foot was scratching his legs, and somehow, Rory's ended up being right were Kurt landed his. They both didn't move their feet for a while. But Rory slowly started to rub his feet against Kurt's. Not even sure why. He just did it. Kurt did it back. Both slowly. But probably not even sure why they were doing it. Sure, if one of the football players caught them doing this, then Rory would be declared gay. But it didn't seem that weird with him and Kurt. It just felt... Natural. They were like that until Kurt was done teaching. "So, tommorow the same?" He asked. Rory nodded.

"Grand" He opened the door and Carol called up:

"Kurt! Blaine's here!" And then Rory left with a goodbye, and Blaine came up the stairs looking rather... Pissed that Rory just left.

* * *

><p>Kurt wondered what was going on with his boyfriend. He looked really flustered. He was staring down the stairs past the still open door. Kurt didn't know what was happening. He thought maybe that Blaine might have like Rory too. Jesus, Finn might have a crush on Rory, he was thay cute... Well, maybe that was just Kurt's opinion, but still. But when Blaine turned back there might have been tears in his eyes. And Kurt did have to admit, when his eyes were like crystals, all shiny... Kurt thought that it was actually kind of hot, but still is boyfriend was in pain. "What was he doing here?" He asked. And Kurt was taking back, never had Blaine speaked to him with such, bluntness. Jesus Kurt sounded like an old woman. But that didn't matter because all and all it was still freaking uncalled for.<p>

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Exactly what I said. What is he doing here?" Blaine asked again very rudely. Kurt wondered what the hell is problem was. Jesus Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine had something so high up his ass before Kurt got his chance. What was his problem with Rory.

"I was tutoring him" Kurt was going to add something but Blaine stopped him.

"I saw you too together. In the classroom all laughing and giddy. Holding hands. You leaning on his shoulder!" Blaine said, and Kurt didn't know it looked like that. He thought it was something just... He didn't even know. It was just like natural with Rory, like it was kind of natural with Blaine.

"So? Blaine it didn't mean anything, like you said, we were both giddy, we didn't realise what we were doing! And Jesus, do you not think that I can be trusted? I love you Blaine. Love. It's not an easy word to say. And do you think I would give that up? I would never cheat on you! Ever!" Blaine smiled. And Kurt couldn't help but smile. It was a Blaine smile. You couldn't be mad at that face for too long. And the only people that could were... Finn.

"I'm sorry. I was just angry. It doesn't matter. And now, I owe you something. So, any movie of your choice lots of candy, lot's of making out. And whatever else you want to do" Blaine said and Kurt had to agree with him.

"Just no sex"

"Deal... Not yet"

* * *

><p><strong>I like reviews. (There's probably a hidden meaning in there somewhere)<strong>


	4. Hope For The Best

Rory walked down the halls of Mckinley. Not really too pleased. He had just learned that he was going to have an algebra test soon. Very, very soon. like three days, that soon. And... Okay yeah, Kurt gotten him a little better a few days ago, but he couldn't make the next couple of days because of the play, and Kurt couldn't make it either, so yeah, he had learned a bit, but c'mon lets face it. He wanted to at least get an B. A C would be nice too, but a B was better. So, he looked around, and saw Kurt talking to Blaine. And Blaine walked away. And Kurt looked on after him. Looking happily on. Rory had a feeling something happened between the two. Kurt was glowing. Like glowing, glowing. He didn't stop to smile when he looked at Rory. He licked his lips and looked down. Rory raised an eyebrow, curious, amused... Something else, he couldn't pin point it. "Something happen?" Rory asked. "Your not usually this smiley. In fact the only time I ever really see you smile is either with Blaine, or what happened to football players last week" He said and Kurt couldn't look at him. His cheeks were red. Rory had to find out what the hell happened. "C'mon, you have to tell us" He said. And Kurt looked at him.

"You really wanna know? Warning, PG 13!" He asked and Rory nodded. His curiousity eating away inside. There was always something about Kurt, that made him wonder. How someone could be through so much, because he had learned a lot from finn. All to do with if he was cool with gay guys in Finn's words. And after hearing the horror stories, Rory wondered how the hell Kurt could still put a smile on his face. Rory had been through some stuff. Like moving away from home, and being slagged (or made fun of as they say here) for being Irish. But all that stuff, it had to mess with someone. But Kurt he had to be strong. Stronger than Rory anyway.

"PG what? Doesn't matter. Yeah I wanna know!" Rory said, not being able to handle the curiousity.

"You can't tell anyone, okay?" He asked and Rory nodded. "Blaine and I we-" Kurt could finish, Rory smiled and hugged him. He didn't know why. It was just, well he'd lost it before Rory, even though Rory was a few grades behind. But still, Kurt had his cherry popped. Ha, Lucky fecker. Know was paying attention, surprisenly, Kurt gasped for breathe. "Okay, Rory, people need air to live!" And Rory let go. He was lucky, I mean... If Blaine swung that way... Phew, he'd do Blaine, actually he'd do Kurt. Twice. "What the hell was that for?" Kurt asked, still smiling.

"You! You did it" He said. Rory thought he had this deasese that makes you really happy all the time. He'd asked him ma again and again, when he was little and old, and she'd constantly say 'no' But Rory couldn't believe her. Kurt looked on in amasement. He smiled again. "How was it?" He asked.

"It was nice. It was amazing. It was... Sex. With Blaine" He said and Rory kind of thought he knew what the feeling from before was... It was jealousy. But he didn't know whether it was because Kurt lost the big V... Or something else. And then Rory remembered what the hell he was supposed to be asking Kurt in the first place. "But why are you so happy for me?" Kurt asked the curiousity starting to eat at him. You could sense it in his voice.

"This is huge!" Rory said. It was sex, for the first time. Rory started wondering who his first was going to be.

"Yeah it is"

"That's Great! Really! But... Before I forget to ask... Could you tutor me again? I have an algebra test and... " Kurt nodded. Getting the owe so subtle hints that Rory was giving. And they decided it with be exactly like it was before.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt less worried about when Rory was coming over. It was probably his expierence with Blaine that made him kind of foget about Rory... That way. So when Rory asked, he nodded without hesisation. And then they both headed off to class. Kurt was seriously bored with all of his work. Doodling on his page, not really focusing on what. He wasn't actually drawing he was doing grafiti or whatever on his copy. He snapped out of mindlessly looking at the teacher and drawing God knows what to actually look down at the page, and what he saw, almost made him scream in frustration. Just barely though. When he looked down, he saw in big block letters. Mr. Kurt Flannigan. Kurt closed his eyes.<p>

Not only did he sound like a nine year old girl with a crush, which was still pathetic. But he had still had that crush on Rory! For God sake! This couldn't be happening, not now. He'd just done it with Blaine he thought that maybe after that, he'd be good. He was just missing out on that one bit of... Whatever, but he'd thought that maybe if he did have sex with him, then maybe it'd make it go away, in saying that though, that wasn't the reason he did it. And now he was writing him as a husband. And he didn't even want to get married. He closed the copy and put his head in his hands. Breathing slowly, rubbing his eyes. But still he was going to be fine, it's not cheating if you fantasise about it. So he scribbled out the writing, not letting it get to him.

The next few days, it was the same routine again. Wake up, brush teeth, eat breakfast etc. Then school. Glee. Tutor Rory. Make out with Blaine. Go to bed. And Kurt was right. The hole not letting Rory get to him was woriking. Despite how hard it was at sometimes. Like when Rory said something dirty, but not realising it. Like one day, something came up about popcorn, and Rory said once or twice he ate it for breakfast, and Kurt looked at him skeptically, and then he said, 'I like having something salty in my mouth' Kurt almost peed laughing. And the cute, confused look on Rory's face made it hard for Kurt to not to think he was cute. So, today was the day Rory's class get their test results back, and Kurt wondered how good Rory was.

* * *

><p>Rory's teacher handed him the paper, and Rory looked at it. He was shocked at what he saw. The bell rang and school was over. Rory got his phone out and texted Kurt to meet him in the park. So when it was a bit later, Rory was walking along a hill. A playground just below it. And Rory was walking just along it. It wasn't that steep or anything. Rory saw Kurt waiting a few feet away, and when Kurt noticed him, Rory smiled, he knew Kurt was going to like this. "So guess what I got!" He said, and Kurt shrugged. Almost sweating. Which with the weather could happen. It was the middle of Novemeber, and it was warm in America. What the hell was ip with that? Rory held up the piece of paper and Kurt shrieked. He got 98%.<p>

"Jesus, Rory this is great! You were only two points away from a hundred!" He said, taking the paper, very giddy.

"Does this deserve another hug?" Rory asked. He was a very huggy person. Whenever, well actually nothing could happen and he would just go into his ma, and ask her for a hug. He just liked them for some reason. Kurt nodded, and Rory jumped on him. Hugging him. And then guess what happened? They fell down the hill. Still hugging and still giggling. And as all the grass started sticking to their clothes and hair. That feel in your stomach that you get on a rollercoaster, the fear that dog crap went on your back started happening. It was over, and they both were still laughing. Kurt on top of Rory.

"I need to stop being your friend, every time I do something that's potentially dangerous happens!" He said and Rory stopped for a second. Did he say he was his friend? They were friends? That was his first friend since he got to America.

"We're friends?" He asked.

"Aren't we?" He asked. And at the same time, they both stopped, and just starred at each other's lips. Their smiles dropping, slightly. And then more slightly. Every few seconds either one of the would get out 'So-' Then 'we-' And other random words never being able to get passed one word. When they drawed in closer. And closer and closer until... They kissed. It was soft. Kurt lips were soft, and tasted like strawberry chapstick. And Rory's were, just so soft and kissable. This was the first time Kurt kissed someone, usually he'd be the one to be kissed for the first kiss. But this time, they both kissed each other. And then, they broke apart, realising where they were, and the fact that, well... Kurt had a boyfriend. "That was... "

"Nice?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Said a different voice. And Kurt looked up, and saw a hearbroken Blaine looked down at them. Kurt's eyes watered. No, no, no. "How could you?" Blaine asked in a soft voice. Kurt was going to answer, and then the decided to get up off of Rory first. But then Blaine started talking again. "And after all the crap you gave me about Sebastion! And you cheat? How could you? We're over for done" He said and then he rang off, out of the gate, that so happened to be right next to them. Kurt ran out after him. Them both balling. Kurt chased and chased, but Blaine was faster, and he out ran him. Kurt let out a frustrated yell. Not caring who saw or heard him. But then he collapsed on the ground. Still awake. His head at his knee's. When he heard footsteps beside him. He looked up, and saw Rory looking down at him.<p>

"Go away Rory" He said, and Rory started walking. "You don't have to! If you don't want to" Kurt said, deflated. Scared. Lonely. Rory sat beside him. He put an arm around Kurt's shoulder, and he pulled him closer. Kurt put a head on Rory's shoulder. God, if Blaine saw this, it would be even worse, but still the comfort the Irish boy gave him. It was so nice. Kurt couldn't believe it, he'd always figure he'd be the one who's heart get's broken, not the one who breaks hearts.

"You'll be alright Kurt, I promise" He said. And those few words gave Kurt a little hope for not being a whiny little bitch just because he got dumped, but still, they were hard. The feelings, Kurt meant the feelings of course. Kurt sniffled.

"You know what the funny thing about a broken heart is?" He asked. And you didn't have to have a broken heart to realise this. It was sense. But, still.

"No" Rory replied.

"It's the one thing in the world that can never be truly fixed. All you can do is put a bandage on it. And hope for the best"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to all you Klaine lovers! But Please, review your pain. Or just review. <strong>

**And Kurt and Rory kissed! What will happen next?**


	5. Someone Like You

**Okay, sorry about the wait. I would tell you why but lets face it... You don't care. So just enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine was acting so... Happy singing there with Puck. Idiot. Why the hell was he so happy? Kurt couldn't even think why. He was going to do anything either, he knew that Blaine was angry, so why the hell make that worse? Kurt couldn't even look at Rory. He felt awkward around him. Since the kiss, they hadn't said two words to each other. The song ended, and then so did glee club. Kurt got his bag and started ruffling through it, why the hell he could never find his phone when he really needed it he never knew. And when he looked up, Rory was the only one left. Kurt sighed as Rory walked closer. "Hi Kurt" He said. And Kurt put on a fake smile.<p>

"Hi Rory, sorry but I have to run" He said, and Rory's smile faded, he didn't want to have to be so mean but.. It was for Ku- For Rory. It was for Rory, and he walked as fast as he could towards the door. But when he was actually at the door, just about to leave. Rory called out behind him:

"We kissed Kurt. You can't just walk away from that" Rory called out behind him. And Kurt closed his eyes tight. He turned and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Rory. And he sat down behind him. And then Rory sat down. "We kissed, you ignoring me won't change that, and I'm sorry about Blaine. I really am, it's just... Kurt... I'm sorry" He said. And he started crying. Kurt was shocked. He looked out towards the windows of the choir room shortly, just to make sure that Rory's pride was saved from the jocks. No one was here. He looked back to Rory, and he put an arm around him. And then Rory hunched down, his head at Kurt's knees. Kurt didn't know what to do, usually he would be the one bawling, and everyone else would be helping him. So he just did what everyone else did. He rubbed Rory's back. And kept repeating 'Ssssh'. Rory was probably as embarrassed as hell, but Kurt didn't know what else to do.

"Rory what's wrong? Why are you-" He couldn't finish. Rory looked up, his eyes surrounded by red.

"I ruined you and Blaine's relationship!" He said. And Kurt smiled. He cared that much. Kurt hugged him. It wasn't even his fault. It was Kurt's. And Rory still felt that way about Kurt, he didn't even care that he kissed him. Like if he did that to Finn back in the basement two years ago, Kurt's pretty sure Finn would be in a coma, or Kurt would be.

"It's not your fault" Kurt said. And Rory stopped crying. He smiled. And the sniffled. And then he leaned in closer to Kurt. Kurt jerked away and said "I'm sorry, I can't" And then he ran out of the choir room.

And then things got worse. A mass off led to a game of dodge ball. And when Rory said that he never heard of this game before, Kurt knew he was lying. He wondered why the hell he acted so freaking dumb. And then - sadly - the game started. Kurt threw a couple of the dodge balls. Ran as fast as he could when they came near him. And then two or three hit him. And he fell. He looked up as the remaining few were still running and throwing. And the Trouble Tone's hadn't had one problem. Bitches. And then everyone in New Directions went down. Rory went up to Finn and was saying fair game to the Trouble Tones, when Santana and all the rest started throwing all the balls at him. Kurt couldn't watch this. He ran over and he knelt down beside him while screaming:

"Stop it" And they all stopped. But Santana still had that smirk on her face. "For God sake he's bleeding" He said. Looking down on Rory. His bloody nose making an impression. ""Maybe that's how the others treat us around here, but we don't do this to each other" He looked around at all the faces glaring back at him. And he met the stare right back. "We're better than this" He said, gripping Rory's shoulder. He was about to help him up. And then Santana stepped forward. Kurt couldn't only imagine what kind of hurtful things she was going to come up with now. Jeez what we her problem lately?

"Awe, what's the matter Kurt? We hurt your little Scottish boy toy?" He asked, and Kurt stood up. Fury all over. Mrs Sylvester, Blaine, Santana, Rachel, him and Mercedes barely talking anymore they were all coming to the surface. And he was starting to think about what his new election campaign could be.

"Santana give it a rest! I get it, your PMSing, get over it!" He snapped at the other girl. And she actually seemed kind of shocked. For once Kurt and Santana were actually getting into a fight. Usually he would be kind of scared of her, cause let's face it, who isn't? But she was going over board now.

"So, your not denying you two are little Mr and Mr Hummel? Because, I could have sworn that I seen you two making out in the park. And I could have sworn I seen Blaine seeing it too" She said. And Kurt felt like killing her. As in literally. Then she had the nerve to look at Blaine. She winked at him. "Am I right sweetie?" She asked. All the pent up aggression he'd been harbouring was finally coming up He slapped her as hard as he could across the face. And everyone gasped. Santana held her slightly red cheek, looking furious.

"I'm not even angry at you, I just feel sorry for you. And by the way, whatever the hell you have up your ass at the moment... Get over it, because other people have to deal with stuff too, and you bullying them doesn't help them, it just makes them suicidal. And Santana, just because your so insecure about yourself. That doesn't mean that you have to go knocking everyone else down... Show them you're above going that low, be nice to someone besides Brit for change" Kurt said. And he didn't even realise it. But It was too late to take it back. He looked back down at Rory and he held out his hand. Rory took it and the two walked off. Leaving Santana there, teary eyed. Saddened look on her face. Holding her red cheek but Kurt couldn't give a damn.

And then he found himself in the bathroom. Getting tissue for Rory. "Hold your head up, and tilt it back" He said. And Rory did, Kurt pulled out the stool he and the rest of the glee club used for when they got slushied. Which wasn't happening a lot lately - Thank God - And Rory sat on it. For some reason, which even Kurt didn't know He sat on Rory's legs. He held the tissue on Rory's nose. Almost like an expert. "Do you have any bruises? They got you pretty bad back there" He said. And Rory shook his head.

"I don't think so" He said, a tiny bit muffled through the tissues.

"Well, you can relax about Santana, I don't think she'll bother you much anymore... Then again... She's unpredictable" He said. Grabbing a few more tissue's from the dispenser. He replaced the tissues, and he saw the blood. "Ew" He said and then he threw them in the garbage next to them.

"Thanks for sticking for me back there" Rory said, taking charge of the holding the tissue to his nose. Kurt smiled. It was nice to be appreciated.

"No problem" He said. And then he realised where he was sitting. "Sorry" He said but Rory shook his head.

"No stay there. We need to talk about something" He said, and Kurt had to sit down. He was the curious type, sue him. "Why don't you like me since we kissed?" He asked. And Kurt went a little shade of red.

"Because... You're not gay... If people saw us two together... You'd be more on an outcast than you already are. And they way I'm sitting isn't helping" He said. And he noticed Rory looking at him. Very bemused.

"So, if I was gay... You wouldn't mind it?" He asked and Kurt shrugged. How was he supposed to know?

"I don't know, probably why?" He asked. Rory always seemed a little too good to be through to be honest. He was nice. Kind. Un homophobic from the get go. Funny. Cute. Gullible. He cared so much about him supposedly breaking him and Blaine up. Was there anything wrong with that boy? Besides the fact that when he first got their he was kind of racist. Walking around in all green for a full weak. Yep, definitely racist. But anyway, why did Rory care so much about this kiss? And why was he still hanging around with Kurt, even though it felt like Kurt was molesting him right now.

"Kurt, look down" Rory said. And Kurt, hesitantly, and slightly... Okay extremely confused looked down. And saw a slight tint in Rory's trousers. Kurt's heart beat slightly faster, and his face went red, and he looked up as fast as he could. Was his... Tint sticking up like that because of Kurt. "Why do you think I didn't run after you straight away the other day? I didn't think that ma's and da's would appreciate a teenager walking around with a... You know" He said. And Kurt almost felt like puking. He didn't know why though. He just thought that he was scared. Scared of the fact that if Kurt and Rory had done something. Or where going to do something then someone's heart would just be broken. And Rory didn't help when he put his arms around Kurt's waist. "I think I'm gay for you Kurt. Or just gay" He said. And Kurt started shaking his head going whiter than usual. He started to push himself off of Rory.

"I-I-I can't... I just c-can't... I'm sorry" And he ran out of the bathroom. He was afraid of his heart being broken again. And besides he had just broken up with Blaine. He couldn't just jump into another relationship with somebody else. Even it was the guy he'd been crushing on for weeks now. Oh the drama... The Irony? No the Drama. Urghh. Back to the worst drama on the fake T.V. show in Kurt's head. Glee!

And then it was the class presidential promises. He sat there his stomach in knots, which just kept getting bigger and bigger the more it came closer to him having to speak. And then he got up and spoke. Everyone looked on in boredom as Kurt spoke. "We have to ban dodge ball" He finished his statement, and noticed that Rory was the first one to clap. Followed by his dad and Mr Shcue. He sat down. And he looked to Rory who mouthed 'Thank you' to him. And then it was Rachel's turn. And she gave him a big shock. And after he talked to her, he had a good feeling about his class president campaign. Oh, yes, Kurt was going to have a good year this year, he hoped.

But something happened later on. Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and the rest of the trouble tones were singing Adele (one of Kurt's favourite singers) and the song they were singing really spoke to Kurt. "Never mind I'll find" They sang and he looked at Blaine, who was staring back "Someone like you" They sang. And Kurt turned away from Blaine. Tears in his eyes. It was true, he would find someone like him, no, he'd find someone better... He'd already found someone better. Hadn't he? Rory. Would Rory date Kurt? Was Rory really gay? . And one line in that song really got to him. Kurt noticed Rory looking on in thought at the girls, not paying attention to Kurt or anyone else in the audience. And then the song ended, and Kurt looked at the girls, and then Santana slapped Finn. That he didn't see coming. So afterwards Kurt walked up to Rory. Not smiling. Just... emotionally hot looking. And then the words crept into his mind "Sometimes it lasts in love" And he kissed Rory. Not caring which one of the glee club saw them. And Kurt could tell Rory didn't either. But as they kissed Kurt remembered the last part of the song. Santana's voice echoing around his head. "... But sometimes it hurts instead"

* * *

><p><strong>They kissed again! What will happen next? <strong>

**Review please. As always the make the author happy!**


	6. Kurt's Revelation

Finn and Kurt were driving home. Finn complete flipping out over absolutely nothing. So what? He and Rory had kissed. Big whoop. No one else seemed to care, why did Finn? It was Sam all over again. Do people think he's a whore or something? He didn't even go near Sam, and people thought that he'd been cheating on Blaine with him, and then Rory... Okay, so he did kiss Rory, but Rory kissed him back. And after a long car ride home, Kurt began to really not even listen. He held his head up against the window, making a small mark on the window. Everything just seemed grey, they frost hitting the windows, being winter, and Lima, the days growing shorter. Kurt exhaled. The cold air seeping through the windows. Finn was driving, and still going on about him and Rory. The car ride home just seemed to be driving down the street that time forgot. Kurt couldn't help but wonder, what would happen with Rory now? Are they a couple? Or are they just like friends with benefits. Or just two boys who kissed... Twice. It was getting harder and harder to tell. Poor Rory, if the roles were reversed, and Kurt had to put with Rory if he was acting like Kurt was right now, Rory would be out the door faster than you could say 'bye bye'.

Still,, the car still drove. And Kurt looked out the window, and saw that he was at his house. Finn turned off the engine and got out of the car the same time as Kurt. And they walked into the driveway, Kurt still drowning out the sound of Finn going on and on and on. Jesus, so he couldn't put up with two boys kissing, but he could put up with Rachel? When you think about it like that, you kind of feel like Brittney. Finn dug through his pockets, looking for his keys, and including his jacket, he had a lot of pockets, Kurt put his arms around himself, and let a shiver go through him. Rory really was patent. Kurt thought about what would happen if they started dating. Well for starters, they would be constantly picked on. Second... Well, that was probably all... But still, between the physical, verbal, and the cyber abuse, it made people kill themselves, Kurt could handle it because, if someone had to constantly pick on him, they didn't even deserve to look at Kurt. Finn had finally found his keys, and he started to put it in the key hole. While still shouting and Kurt, who wondered if anyone heard what Finn was saying, making him kind of sound like a slut. Since when was Kurt a slut? He had only lost his virginity a few days before... Hell, Finn lost his virginity before him. Finn.

Kurt walked into the hallway, and he heard behind him Finn calling out: "Are you even listening to me!" Finn called out, stressed, and slamming the door behind him. Kurt slightly jumped, but turned back, confidently with a smile on his face. And the look on Finns face was just... Oh picture worthy. If only he did have a camera. Ha, but Kurt couldn't laugh, he was too caught up in the moment.

"Nope" And Finn rolled his eyes. Kurt couldn't help but grin. Finn was seriously getting pissed off, over seriously nothing. Here and Kurt thought that his bitchy days were over, apparently not. And, hello! Your the one who ruined Santana's whole secret, like imagine what would happen if he did that to Karofsky, yeah, it would be good for him, and it would be funny. But still, it would be horrible to be outed like that. And he had something seriously big up his ass ever since a Santana slapped him, which Kurt had to admit, he deserved. "Finn, I stopped listening after how could you do that to him?" Kurt said. That was what? The twentieth thing he'd said, and that was just in the parking lot, before he got into the car with Finn, with everyone looking, Rory disappeared with Brittany and Santana in their car... Poor guy. And Finn almost punched a wall. Which wouldn't have been that great.

"Kurt, straight guys don't like it when guys kiss them!" He said, and Kurt walked straight up to him. And he pushed him up against the kitchen door. He was seriously pissed off. He was seriously homophobic, did he think that he did that for absolutely no reason? That Rory didn't kiss back. "Kurt what the fu-" He was interrupted when Kurt interrupted with:

"What makes you think he's straight! Do you think just because someone doesn't talk girly, or dress in designer outfits, or doesn't know a thing about football means there gay?" He asked. And Finn opened the kitchen door and walked in, kicking the counter. Kurt was still waiting for an answer. But Finn was determined to answer his question, He turned around and screamed in Kurt's face, almost turning red... And actually spit in Kurt's face, which was really disgusting while he screamed:

"Yes!" He screamed, and Kurt almost punched him. Actually he did. His arm just reached out, with a bored look on his face, he punched with all the contact he could, he punched him right in the nose. He was hitting people a lot lately. Kurt was sure his knuckles were going to be bruised in the morning. But it was Friday, no school tomorrow. So he could just sit home all day, with an ice pack... and something that hides bruises. Finn was shocked, he actually fell to the floor. And he held his now bloody nose. He looked at Kurt, shock written all over his face. Finn just got hit twice today, and Kurt couldn't care less, he shouldn't have been such a bitch, and this was coming from Kurt. "Kurt what the hell?" He asked. Not angry just stunned. And Kurt turned and walked away. Finn was too stunned to even move. Kurt had just hit him. Why wouldn't he be? Kurt got to the door. And he looked back at the taller boy on the ground.

"Finn, get over yourself! You stare at every girls ass as they walk by. And Rory kissed me first... So don't go around thinking that I'm some kind of molester" He said, and he walked out of the room. He sat on his bad and put his head in his hands. He sighed. Why the hell was his life so complicated. About an hour later, Finn walked up, a piece of tissue up his nose. He sat on Kurt's bed. The two sat in silence for a minute. Not knowing what to say.

"So... " Finn began. Fiddling with his hands, it coming out really awkward, looking everywhere but Kurt. Admiring the walls of his room. Kurt noticed though. And slightly smiled at the attempt of Finn trying to, because he wasn't really the talking about feeling type.

"So... " Kurt added. Not knowing what to say, or do.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. And kind of a homophobe. I don't mean to be its just... Rory's only new... He doesn't have that much of rep yet, you know... I just can't see him being hurt even more because he's gay" He said and Kurt nodded. He did have a point, it was just the delivery that was kind of bad.

"I was afraid of that too" He said. He was tired. And Finn smiled.

"So, we're cool?" He asked and Kurt nodded, and they hugged. Finn was a surprisingly good hugger, Kurt always thought that they'd be awkward, you shouldn't judge a book etc., but then again, he always was a bit clumsy. They stayed like that for a few seconds, but eventually the broke away. Kurt smiled.

"We're cool" He said. Finn stayed there for a bit, asking where Burt and his mom was, was the first thing he asked, and Kurt told him it was something for the election, and then they just talked, and then they had home made pizza, Finn's specialty, which was surprisingly nice. And then the weekend came and went. Kurt and Rory never talked. So, it was Monday, Kurt did the usual, got up, had a shower, got dried, got dressed, picked some breakfast up on the way to school. He got into the parking lot, and the first thing he saw was Rory waiting just in front of the door. Kurt sighed, what would he do now? He couldn't just brush him aside, because he'd kissed him, and then he left. And the glee kids all seen it, so there was no way of denying it. So, he got out of his car, and he walked. Rory greeted him.

"Hi, Kurt" He said, and he leaned in for a kiss, but Kurt backed away. Why did he have to make it so damn difficult? It was just so.. Urgghh! It was stressful, and it was awkward. And it was all just hard on the skin, stress lines... Too young for botox, he was just telling Rachel about this.

"Not here... Too many jocks, and too many insults" He said and Rory nodded. Looking guilty. And then he snapped out of it, slightly smiling, his thinking face on him.

"Sorry, I just liked the kiss" He said and Kurt nodded. He couldn't believe that he was turning Rory down. Why again? He didn't remember, but he knew he had to. "Kurt is something wrong? You look like your in heavy thinkage" He said. And Kurt snapped out of... whatever he was in. Rory was looking at him expectedly, and Kurt didn't know what to say to him, the bad news, or the bad news first. He looked Rory in the eye, and said, kind of awkwardly:

"Listen... Rory, I don't think that we should do anything... If people find out, then you'll only be bullied more, and I can't live myself knowing that" He said. And Rory looked heartbroken. Kurt walked into the hallway, and Rory followed him in. And what the two saw inside the hallway broke their hearts. There was pictures of Kurt and Rory kissing in the hallway, and in the park. Kurt looked around, and noticed that everyone was looking at them. Mr. Schue was in the busy pulling down the pictures, so he didn't see, but Kurt looked around, looking for the person who did this... And why didn't he guess it sooner. Santana was standing at the end of the hallway, arms crossed, smirk on her face. She was so hurt, and Kurt should have guessed that he would be on the other end of the explosion that was going to happen sooner or later. But Kurt was the one who slapped her, and Finn was the one who outed her, why did she have to bring Rory into this. And she knew what it was like to be outed horribly, so why do it to someone else? It was just cruel.

Kurt was weary eyed, but she just walked away, linking pinkies with Brittney, Kurt blinked, and turned to Rory, who was just lost, not knowing how to react, He looked so numb, no expression on his face... No, wait it was hurting, very, very bad. The halls were still silent. And Kurt closed his eyes when he heard one hockey player say 'fag'. And then the yells of Mr. Schue. And then footsteps going into Mr. Schue's office. People were still silent. So Kurt did the best thing he could. He took hold of Rory's hand. And he walked down the hallway. Finally realizing that if Rory didn't care about what people thought of him. And then what was stopping Kurt from going out with him... Nothing. When they were in a quiet place Rory asked: "Kurt so what happens now?" He asked. And Kurt smiled and he turned.

"We go to breadstix, seven thirty... I'll pick you up" He said, still smiling. Rory smiled too.

"Fantastic!" He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>They're going on a date! Review Please!<strong>


	7. Their First Date

**Sorryx100,0000,000 for making you wait like this. It's been a hectic little few weeks. So before your read thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, alerted, author alerted or even just read this story even if you didn't like it. Thanks for giving it a chance. **

**(A smart little sentance about how I don't own glee)**

* * *

><p>They were walking down the hall. Still. Getting a lot of weird looks. But neither of them really cared. The day went on like it was just two seconds, one second the first bell went off... And then the second... Second was the last bell. He kept wondering what would happen on his date. He'd never been on a gay date. That sounded homophobic, kinda, but still. And then there was sectionals. Which was still freaking scary as freaking hell. But he'd heard it was here in McKinley, which kind of gave him the home field advantage kind of thing. As he wondered where the hell they'd be going, he knew he'd be going to Breadstix, but he didn't know what would happen after that. So when he got home... He nearly pulled his hair out. Brittney and Santana were having this weird little love conversation in the living room, which was kind of weird for him... Like kind of awkward so he went upstairs.<p>

Rory looked around his room. He didn't know what to wear. God, he sounded like such a clichè, a gay guy worrying about clothes, yep proper clichè. He just didn't know what was good enough for Kurt. He knew it sounded like he was a lust sick puppy, just... It was Kurt you know? He was the one guy that only idiots couldn't like... Hence the people at McKinley, even Santana liked Kurt. And she was the bitch of the school. He just ended up wearing a jeans, a shirt, and some trainers, it wasn't exactly fancy, but still, he just didn't really have that many fancy clothes. If he had church clothes he'd wear them... But he wasn't exactly Jesus when it came to religion. So, when he heard a car horn. He jumped, and he looked at the clock. It was time. Rory walked downstairs, and he opened the door, to find Kurt standing there, designer outfits as always. Rory smiled, as did Kurt. "Hey, Rory. How you holding up?" He asked. And even though the events that day were... Unexpected... And they were also kind of annoying the amount of teachers calling him outside the classrooms, offering their support. But Kurt, he helped him the most.

"It gets easier as the minutes go by... Its just kind of weird that everyone's looking at me... Different. And I finally kinda realized I'm gay" He said, and Kurt's face fell. This really was some way to start off a first date... But here, things were never really simple, were they? Rory smiled. "So, what exactly are we doing?" He said, and Kurt led him into his car. The first time they ever really bonded was in that car. And now, it was their first ever date. Life goes on so fast. Kurt started the engine when he said:

"We're going to breadstix. We... Go for a walk in the park or something else that's romantic. We kiss goodnight. We see what happens tomorrow" Kurt said simply. Rory nodded. It seemed like a good enough plan. Better than some of his other few dates.

"Sounds good to me" He said smiling. And then they got to Breadstix. The two walked in, and Rory looked around. It was a nice restaurant. Kurt said it was the only decent place to eat in Lima, Rory wouldn't know, he hadn't been to that many places in Lima, but he would have to take Kurt's word for it. Kurt got a table for them, and they sat down across from each other. And then they ordered. "So, Kurt... What do we say on a date?" He said, and Kurt quirked an amused eyebrow.

"Have you ever been on a date before?" Kurt asked, and Rory nodded.

"Yes. Just not... "

"With a guy? Okay, I have a question... How did you not realize you were gay until now?" He asked. And Rory had to think about that. How did he not know he was gay? I mean, people know, or well they're supposed to know they were gay. But why didn't Rory?

"I don't know. I always just assumed that I was straight you know? I was never really into anything girly. And I was always concentrating on something else, I think. Do you get it?" He said. That was pretty much it. He always just thought... You'll grow up, get married, have kids. Die. The end. And yeah okay, once or twice he'd look at a guy and kind of go... Hey, he's kinda cute. But he thought all guys thought stuff like that. Apparently not. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose I get that" He said. "Now, what do you want to know about me?" He asked. And Rory had to think about that. He thought he'd start of with something nice.

"What do you like?" He asked. And Kurt put on his thinking face.

"I like boys who aren't afraid to wear the gayest outfits possible. I like girls on skateboards. I like people who smile. I like wearing the most weirdest clothes because they make me feel special. I like people with big eyebrows. But I like people with small eyebrows. I like everything is suppose" He said, and Rory laughed.

"You couldn't have said that first?" And Kurt shook his head, and Rory had to admit, he was dating someone who was proper cute but mad weird.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Rory had to take in a sigh before he asked his question, he hoped that Kurt wouldn't kill him when he asked.

"What happened to your mom?" He asked and Kurt paused. He looked down at the table. Then he looked at Rory.

"She... She died of cancer. I was eight, so I've dealt with it so you don't have to worry about me bawling my eyes out any time soon" He said, and Rory nodded. This kid really didn't have a good life. And Rory though his life was bad. Tut, tut, tut. And then the food came, and then it was gone. And then so where they. They were in the car and then they reached the park. It was nice little park, with a lake and then there was this little playground for all the kids. Kurt used to go their like everyday. He used to love it. He still did, whenever something was wrong, he'd go up to his room, sneak out for a couple of hours and go their to think. It was lovely at night, which it was right now.

"This is a nice place" Rory said. And Kurt nodded. It really was nice. They sat down on beside a tree. It was kind of a clichè first date. Kurt's hands glided from his lap to Rory's hands, and they two held each others hands. The silence was nice. It was comfortable. It was nice not having to worry about anyone seeing them. Like really.

"Thanks... What did I just say thanks for?" He said, and Rory laughed. He was giggling a lot lately. "Rory?" Kurt asked, and Rory looked up. The way Kurt was looking at him was... hard to put a finger on. It was so lustful. It was nice. Rory let go off Kurt's hand. Something just got him worried.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me" And Rory slowly leaned in, and they kissed, it was light, and it was romantic. Kurt slowly put his legs on either side of Rory's hips. Both slightly panting after they stopped kissing for a second. "Your great" He said, and he leaned in to kiss him again. But things got heated up. They ended up lying down, kinda extremely horny. But before things got pulled down. Kurt pushed Rory off him slightly. "I'm sorry. Not now. First off... This is our first date... And second of all... We're in public" He said, and Rory put his hand on Kurt's hair, slightly rubbing it.

"Sorry. I got carried away"

**1 Week Later... **

10:23 PM.

Rory went up to his locker. He couldn't help but be happy. He had just won sectionals, and then the Trouble Tones might have a chance of coming back, he had heard a conversation that Quinn had with Rachel and Mr. Schue the other day. It was cool. But all of that... It went away. He opened his locker door, and a note fell out. He bent down and he picked it up. It was a white folded piece of paper. He unfolded that, and what he saw shocked him. Written on it was:

'Enjoy your last few seconds with a fully attached heart... Because it won't last'. Rory frowned. He turned around, and there was about ten jocks, all in masks. Holding eggs in their hands. They started throwing them and throwing them, somehow they just kept going and going, until eventually, he was covered in yellow. He looked up, tears in his eyes, that stuff really did hurt. When one of them started to kick him in the stomach. And again. And again. "Stop it, please!" Rory screamed. And then they started moving onto his face, the rest of them started to laugh and joke, and then they started making comments about how he was such a baby for crying, this was getting violent. But there was no blood. Yet.

"Make us!" He said. Rory knew that he was marked. He had a feeling that tomorrow, this was somehow going to hurt even more, but still it hurt like a bitch now.

"Please!" He said. But they just kept going and going and going. After an eternity, it finally stopped. And they left him bloodied and broken. But what he heard next shocked him to the bone. He was stunned, he was numb, but none of that mattered. His ears felt like they were going to bleed. Because he could hear his heart racing in his ears. Actually his heart was just pounding, trying to lift himself off the ground was harder than he thought, it was late because he was at sectionals, no one was around. And it was dark and all. His hands started shaking and he couldn't get up, he started to crawl. He slowly got up, and held onto the locker covered walls. "Somebody... Someone help me!" He heard the foot steps of the glee club. All wondering what had happened. Everyone trying to help. But when they all just kept on asking what had happened. Rory could only stutter one word. "K-k-Kurt"

And then, the words that one person said kept on ringing around in his head.

"If you think that's bad... Wait till you see what happens to your boyfriend"

* * *

><p><strong>So Review Plz. THe next update won't be that long I promise!<strong>


	8. Broken Hearts Don't Beat

10:26

Kurt had to go home. His dad had to go to a hospital meeting thing. It was basically just a check up to see if he was alright after he had a heart attack last year. He had to get one every few weeks. So, it was nothing much, but his dad hated hospitals... He didn't like to admit it, but he did. So Kurt had to drive him. It was getting late. I was almost half ten, and his dad had to re schedule his appointment because he had some office thing to worry about. Kurt got to his car, crap, it was starting to rain. When he started to dig through his pockets, which were cramped, because the tight pants he was wearing, and now they were clinging to his legs, didn't really matter though. When someone got his head, and whacked it into his car, it wasn't that hard, but still, it freaking hurt. He turned around and there was like... eight people, in masks, and those jock jackets, and then baseball bats. Kurt wasn't scared, he'd been through enough, he wasn't as scared as he should be, bark bigger than bite and all that, His dad thought some karate - or something moves, so he could defend himself a little. "What the hell do you guys want?" And the way they looked at him, through the black masks. And then, the one directly ahead of him, gave a punch in the face, so hard, Kurt's head stayed to the side for a minute. And then he looked back at them, and spit out a mouth full of blood at the one directly in front of him.

"Faggot!" And then it was kind of a blur, the rain was patting against the floor, the dark sky making everything the blurrier, and then the street lights in the parking lot. Shielding his eyes as he was dragged through the parking lot, pretty dazed, and he saw that he was being dragged behind a dumpster... This was going to be a blood bath. TWACK, SMACK, CRACK! His arm! One of the bats hit against it, and god it hurt. And then someone started kicking at his face. Blood, he saw blood, on the ground.

...

Rory was still shaking, trying to get everyone was still trying to get him to talk, but nothing his head was starting to hurt, and he was trying to get everyone off of him. "Rory, what the hell happened back there?" He thought it was Finn's voice, but he couldn't really make it out, he was still trying to make out the words. His stomach was bruised, the purple, and slightly red didn't look good, Mr. Schue was currently checking it out, trying to figure out how bad it was, he didn't even realize he'd been taken in to the choir room, and he was sitting down on one of the chairs. He slowly looked around, and realized everyone - including the Trouble Tones - was there, except Kurt. When all of a sudden he just burst out screaming:

"Kurt! They're going to hurt Kurt! Where is he?" When everyone just paused, they hadn't realized he wasn't there. When people just seemed to run off in different directions. The only one who stayed with him was Rachel, who was standing on the spot, terrified, shaking, not knowing where to look, or what to do. They both just started crying, Rachel sat beside him, and she took his head and put it in her shoulders, rubbing up and down his arms. "It's all my fault!" He screamed.

"It'll be alright. It'll be alright" She said, staring into space, trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true.

...

Finn ran out and saw Kurt lying on the ground. Blood all over him... Well that was an exaggeration, but there was a lot of blood, which was washing away in the rain. Finn ran over to him, and lifted him up, leaving Kurt to groan in pain. "Kurt! Kurt! Are you alright!" He screamed in his face. Him holding up his head, bruises covering it. Blood below his nose. "Oh God" He said, shaking Kurt, trying his best to wake him, but Kurt was lying there, motionless. "Please Kurt, wake up! Kurt!" He screamed. Dragging out 'Kurt'.

"Ambulan... " Kurt mumbled, barely opening his eyes.

"Okay then, Hold on a second" He said, and he got out his phone and started dialing a number.

The Next Day...

Rory looked out the glass automatic doors, it was turning into morning, he was in the reception of the hospital... He hadn't slept all night, he didn't even get checked for what had happened to him, it was all just a disaster. His eyes were finally losing the red around them, and he looked around, Kurt's dad appeared beside him. "How are you, kid?" He asked, him and Kurt's dad never really talked one on one, but this was probably the time. The man was looking at him, pretty worn out himself.

"Could be better... But I can't complain" He said, because if he started complaining, it would just remind him of what happened with Kurt, how he got it a whole lot worse. Kurt's dad put a hand on his shoulder, despite it only being a little action, it did give him some comfort. "And you? This must be worse for you than me?" He asked. And Burt got a small smile.

"Kurt's lucky to have you" He said. "We have to take care of him now. He trusts us. We have to be strong for him" Rory couldn't help but think that he couldn't do that. If Kurt had never met Rory, things would be so much better. He'd be with Blaine, he wouldn't have gotten almost killed. Things would be easier. And then Kurt's dad was gone. Rory got up, and he walked, and he knew exactly where he was going, and it wasn't going to be pretty. And on the way there, he noticed that he passed by Kurt's room.

...

Kurt was awake, and no one was there, not in his room, when he could have sworn he saw Rory walk past his room. He couldn't help but smile as he saw him. "Rory?" He asked, but he kept walking. Kurt slowly sat up. He got out of his bed and he started to walk. He felt so embarrassed. He was walking in a dress - he was gay, yeah okay, but still even a dress was too bad for him - and he started walking. Also, he couldn't help but be embarrassed, he could only imagine what his face looked like, bruise after bruise. And his arm was only slightly broken.. The doctors said he got of lucky, which he supposed he did. Rory walked into a room, well what he thought was a room, but all it was a door, leading to the staircase. Kurt walked in, and noticed that Rory was already a few flights up. Kurt started walking, and he got up, and he walked and eventually he got up to the roof. Rory was standing on the edge. Kurt was scared. "Rory?"

"It's so funny isn't it?" He asked not turning around. "I mean, all it takes is one step..." He finally turned around, and slightly gasped as he saw Kurt. Yep, he did look bad. "And I'm dead" He saw, no emotion in his eyes. Kurt's lip slightly trembled.

"Then why don't you come towards me" He said, and Rory shook his head.

"I ruin everything" He said, and Kurt shuck his head.

"Rory this isn't your fault, it would have happened eventually. So please... I'm begging you to come towards me" He said. And Rory laughed, he actually laughed, what the hell was he laughing about? This wasn't a time for laughing. Rory looked like crap too. Kurt only noticed that now. He had several bruises, but nothing too serious.

"So, now you care about me?" He asked, and Kurt had no clue were the hell he was going with this. What did that have to do with anything?

"Rory what are you -" He couldn't finish. Rory interrupted, suddenly angry, and kind of breathless, and he slowly started to hyperventilate.

"Tell me you like as much as Blaine" He said, and Kurt frowned. Was he really this insecure? Like seriously.

"I loved Blaine, Rory we only know each other- "

"Yeah, I get it. I see the way you look at me... And it's not the way you used to look at Blaine. You'll never love me... I'm just the God Damn rebound!" He screamed, still not moving from the spot he was in. "And don't deny it!" He screamed.

"You wanna know the truth?" He asked, and Rory nodded. "Then listen closely" He said. "Get a grip! You've been dealing with this for a few weeks, I've been dealing with this my whole life. So, if anyone should be up their, it's me, but it's not, because I know that I'm better then them. So don't look at me like your problems are the only one's... After everything that's happened, I'd expect more, but apparently not. God, I like you a lot... But we've been on one date. You wanna know what the last thing those guys said to me before they disappeared? They said that I got it worse because I know the rules! That I know that acting like you a couple - a gay one - is not allowed, so I got it worse. And no, I don't love you. It took me a year to love Blaine! So stop acting like this is all about you! I want to love you... But it takes time. I'm limping, and I know that... Rory, watching you like this breaks my heart" He said.

"I'm useless" Escaped Rory's lips.

"If you're useless, then why am I here?" He said, and Rory turned around. And he was met with Kurt's lips on his. "Just give it some time"


	9. As one Chapter Ends

**Sorry... Laptop broke... So I haven't been able to write in long time... Again sorry. Sorry. Sorry.**

**...**

It had been weeks since the whole attempted murder thing. Kurt was fine, and his bruises had gotten better, and were almost not visible anymore, Rory was great too, but they weren't exactly too great in the long run. Rory wasn't really normal around Kurt he was really awkward. Kurt was in his room, sitting at his changing table, only because it had a mirror in front of it. He was examining to bruises. He looked at his phone, and was debating on whether or not to to call Rory. Which he really needed to do. They were boyfriends after all. At least Kurt hoped. He twitched and then he grabbed his phone, his nerves building as he scrolled through his contacts. And he tapped Rory's number and then put it to his ear. The dialing tone was on, and Rory answered. "Hello?" Oh crap.

"Hey, Rory it's me, don't talk just listen, I have something to tell you, so just ssssh. Okay, I want to have a talk, face to face, and after that, if you still want to break up... Then that's okay, well not okay but... Well you get it" He said, and Rory went silent on the other line for a minute. After all they'd been through they couldn't break up like this. They couldn't break up at all. Like seriously never. He heard Rory take a breath and then finally said:

"Break up?" He said, and Kurt nodded, then realizing Rory couldn't see him, he said:

"Yeah, but only if you want to" And then there was another long break. Kurt looked down, and tears gathered in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll come round" And then the phone went dead. Kurt sniffled. He looked outside the window, and it was getting dark. He couldn't help but feel mixed emotions at this. He was getting a second chance, but maybe it'd be his last chance. He got up of the chair, and he made his way downstairs. He walked downstairs, and as soon as he saw his dad and Carol, the temperature dropped several degrees. He frowned. He walked into the living room where they stood. The fireplace was on. Still didn't help the atmosphere. His dad and Carol were sitting on the couch.

"Kurt sit down" His dad said gently but sternly. Kurt sat down on the chair opposite.

"Where's Finn?" He asked.

"He's staying at Rachel's tonight" He said, and Kurt couldn't help but think that was unfair, if he asked if he could stay at Rory's he'd say no, but then again it was Rachel and her parents were strict. Kurt looked at their serious faces. "What's wrong"

"We have some news"

...

Rory walked down the street. It was becoming dark, he'd never imagine things would get this complicated. Him and Kurt weren't the best lately, but still this wasn't exactly his idea of a... bad few weeks... Like breaking up, he wouldn't let Kurt go if someone put a gone to his head. He'd have to think of a way for him to say that. "Come Rory think!" He said sharply to himself. He had to think of something to say to Kurt to make him sure that Kurt wouldn't leave him. He knew what he was going to say.

...

"What!" Kurt almost screamed at his dad! No way was he going through with that complete and utter bullshit plan.

"Kurt, it's happening and that's final!" NO. No. no. no. no. no. NO NO NO NO. This was not happening, not now not ever.

"Oh, you want a bet!" He didn't care anymore.

"Me and Carol are going out, and won't be back until tomorrow. Think about it and calm down, we'll talk about it more in the morning" He wouldn't calm down. Ever. And Finn didn't have to do it. Bullshit.

...

Rory got to Kurt's house and noticed that Kurt's dad's car was gone. He knocked and the door and it took a few minutes for Kurt to answer. "Hey" Kurt said solemnly.

"Hey" Rory said and he smiled. Kurt led him into the sitting room, and before Kurt could even talk Rory said. "Listen, I didn't talk earlier so listen to me now. I know things have been hard lately but- "

"Rory... " Rory ignored.

" - I could never leave you, it wouldn't matter it you tried to kill me, I'd do anything for you. I want things to better between us and believe me, I'd do anything to prove it to you, I'd get on my hands and knee's and beg you not to leave me- "

"Please stop... " Rory ignored more.

" - We'll get the dickheads who did this to us, and we'll be the one's laughing, and we'll start all over again, like none of this happened... We won't start over you cheating, I won't get publicly outhed... Nothing" He smiled. "There's something else. I- "

"Rory, I'm moving!"


	10. Something Real

**Only chapter that is M rated for reasons you will understand when you read, and reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Rory, I'm moving!" Kurt said fast but slow enough for Rory to hear. The words barely left Kurt's mouth and still Rory's heart broke just as fast. Rory felt warmer than he was just a second ago, with the big fire and all.. He didn't know what to say. He didn't think he could even move at this point. He felt cold all of a sudden, again despite the warm fire behind him. Kurt could barely even look at him. And the same for Rory. He looked around the room finally looking at the ground beneath his shoes.<p>

"What?"Apparently he could. He was surprised he could even get that out. He didn't want to hear what he was saying. And he didn't really have to freak out, I mean he could just mean that he was moving down the road. Or like next door to Brittany or Santana or someone in glee. But then Kurt wouldn't have a big freak out over it. He closed his eyes, cringing slightly. He heard Kurt sigh, and Rory sat down beside him. He held his hand. Kurt felt weak in his hand."Forget what. Where?.. And When?"

"I moving to the other end of Lima, like all the way across Lima, since my dad won the office thing I'm surprised he didn't move me to somewhere like Washington... " Rory let a soft cry escape his lips... Just barely. "... And around next week" Rory let go of Kurt's hand... He didn't want to but his hand also went weak. "I begged my dad to rethink it but no use. He said that since things 'round here are getting so bad that it's coming to hate crimes I need to go somewhere where it wouldn't be that bad"

"Next week?" He could barely talk, he never thought that this would hurt him so much. What was he supposed to do? He had to think of a way to get Burt to change his mind. But Kurt's best interests. But all his friends were here. Rory was here.

"I know it's bad for you but I'm the one moving away here" He said and Rory rolled his eyes. How could Kurt say that to him of all people, like hello foreign exchange student. He's the one that's three thousand miles from his home. His freaking country.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't know anything about that now, would I?" He said as sarcastically as possible. Kurt stood up and said angrily at him:

"Don't make this all about you, I get it, okay you moved away because you wanted to, I don't have a choice!" He said and he stormed out of the room, of course Rory followed and he seen Kurt stop walking up the stairs halfway through. He slumped down on the step, Rory walked up to him and sat beside him once again. It was really crap considering that they'd been through so much. Starting the relationship by Kurt cheating on Blaine. The unscheduled coming out. The hate crime. Rory thinking about killing himself. And now this.

"I'm sorry"

"I just don't want to leave" Kurt said at the edge of tears. Rory put an arm around him. Kurt looked up at him dead in the eye. "And the worst part is, me and you... There isn't really... I mean, there's nothing to real to prove that were together. No reason as to why. It's just sad, because lets face it... You won't just wait around till I come back... We have to break up"

"Kurt don't... " He really didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to break up... And if he had to he wouldn't even look at another boy. Never mind think about going out with some other random bloke. He was holding back the tears pretty well so far. But it was getting harder and harder by the minute.

"Let me finish" Kurt said. And he didn't know what to think about it. He could barely even listen to him talking. But he had to. He didn't want to end the last few days with Kurt fighting, and he'd eventually get to say his words.

"Okay then"

"But before we do. I want to give you a reason as to why we're going out. I want to give you something that's real" He leaned in and he kissed Rory. And he kissed back. Rory new what he meant by what he said. Kurt began to unzip Rory's jacket. Which Rory took of quickly, and Kurt kissed down Rory's neck.

"You sure?" He said, slightly holding Kurt's head. Kurt looked at him and nodded. No one was here so he didn't have to worry about anyone catching them. Kurt took of his jumper and threw it down the stairs. Leaving him only in a small t-shirt. Rory kissed Kurt just below his ear. And then a little bit lower. A little bit lower. Just a bit above his shoulder. And then his shoulder. Kurt moaned slowly. He lifted up Rory's shirt and put it on the step above them, leaving Rory shirtless.

Kurt stopped kissing for a second and looked at Rory. "I love you" Rory smiled and kisses him again, he pulled apart after a minute.

"I love you too" Kurt lifted up his own shirt and threw it on the step above them also. Both boys were shirtless. Kurt lied Rory down and kisses all along his chest down to his stomach. And when he got to his waistband of his jeans. And he unbuckled his pants. And Rory unzipped Kurt's jeans also. Both pair of jeans were off. Leaving both boys almost naked, in nothing but both boys in boxers still kissing. "I love you" Rory said again. Feeling around Kurt's waistband. And Kurt feeling around Rory's ass. And then Kurt took down Rory's underwear, and Rory did the same for Kurt, and then they were both naked. Already as hard as they were going to be. Kurt looked to Rory again.

"It's not too late to stop... If you don't want to... " He let the rest hang.

"I want to"

That was the night that Rory lost his virginity, and the two boys consummated their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I'm not really great at writing sex but if you liked it review, if you didn't review!<strong>


End file.
